A Different Past
by sanieSaiyan
Summary: trunks goes to different dimension
1. prologue

Gohan stared at the crying fourteen year old Trunks; he placed a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. Trunks turned and threw himself into his mentors arms. "Oh Gohan," he cried, "Why did she have to die, she was the only family I had left." "Hey, what about me?" Gohan asked in a soft tone that seemed, compared to the warrior image, out of place. "You, Gohan?" Trunks looked up at the man, that he considered to be more his father more than anything else with, expectation in his youthful blue eyes. "Yeah, me." Gohan broke the hold the boy had him in, uncomfortable with such intense emotions. "You know, Trunks, that your mother didn't mean to leave you, right?" "Yeah, it's just that she kind of let me down, ya know?" Gohan nodded, yes he knew exactly what Trunks meant, he remembered feeling the exact same way when his own father and mother had died from a virus, similar to the one that Bulma had died from, oh yes he knew exactly what Trunks meant. "Gohan will you tell me what it was like before the androids, before the battle?" "Sure, well it was peaceful Trunks, well as peaceful as it had been for a little while at least." Gohan chuckled at his own small joke, stroking the scar on his cheek and remembering the old days. "My father, Goku, had just arrived home from whatever planet he had been staying on, Yardrat I think, and Vegeta, your father Trunks, Was strutting around showing off his new powers." Gohan chuckled again. "So much so that my father had to punch him out just to shut him up, not that he was the excessively violent kind of guy, he wasn't. " I had just turned nine when the virus hit," Gohan squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from leaking out, " when. when my parents died I thought I would die too. Then piccolo took me form our house to live with him at Kami's lookout. Every now and then I would go stay with your mother and father. Your mother would have the maids cook big feasts and I would train with Vegeta in the Gravity Room, I think Vegeta felt sorry for me so he agreed to help me train, but when you were born I just stopped coming. I don't know why, I mean, I know they would have taken me in, but, I don't know, I don't think that I could have dealt with being in another family, so I just stopped going. "I had been training hard with Piccolo and when I out matched him I started training by myself in fire, hurricanes, earthquakes. Always seeing if I can beat the elements and I got to the point where I didn't even have to try. The Super Saiyan abilities came to me so naturally that I didn't even have to try and advancing came just as naturally. "The Z fighters met again when I was eleven, Piccolo informed me that there were two androids on the rampage in down town Yakkann city, that was to be the fighters' grave." Gohan looked at the young hybrid Saiyan warrior, whose blue eyes were shimmering with suppressed tears. "You don't have to go on papa Gohan," he whispered to a shocked Gohan, "I know what happens next, they all die, right?" "Right, they all die." "Gohan?" "Hmm?" "Gohan can I call you dad?" Gohan very nearly fell over; he didn't quite know what to say, the thought of being considered a father by anyone was down right weird. "Well can I?" Trunks asked, worried that Gohan would reject him. "Sure, kid, why not?" With that said Trunks jumped up and ran from the grave they had dug for Bulma next to a tombstone saying 'Here lies Vegeta Brief who died in the battle with the androids. Loving father and husband. (I don't know the dates that DBZ goes by so I'm using my own) 4002-4028AD R.I.P.' Further along there were other graves for Goku and Chichi, for Yamcha, For Tian and Chot-zou and lastly for Piccolo and Kami the real protectors of the earth.  
  
Gohan looked out of the window of the crumbling Capsule Corp. building, it was raining, hard. It hit the window pains with hard taps and in some places simply fell into the old cracked hallways of Capsule Corp, where there wasn't even a roof let alone a window. "It is a fitting day." He whispered to himself, "It fits the occasion." "What are you mumbling about Dad?" asked Trunks, coming out of the shower room towelling off his wet hair. "Nothing Trunks, I'm just thinking that today will be a bad one." "Why do you say that?" Gohan remained silent. "Dad? Dad, why do you say that?" Trunks sounded frantic. Gohan looked to the boy he considered a son and sighed, the poor kid had already been through so much that no child had a right to go through. "Trunks, I have a mission for you, your mother and I were working on it before she died and I have just finished." "Dad, you're scaring me." Gohan sighed, "Now Trunks, in three days, I want you to go back in time." "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" cried Trunks. "Not so. You mother has designed, and with my help, built a time machine. With this machine I want you to go back in time to save the world." "Father, why don't you go?" the boy asked tentatively, tears welling in his eyes, already knowing the answer. "Trunks, I have contracted the virus your mother died from, I figure I have about three days to live." Gohan stated in all seriousness, his face perfectly Indifferent. "Daddy, No!" the tears in Trunks' eyes fell freely and the seventeen year old boy fell to his knees. Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder and Trunks looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please say it isn't so Papa, Please!" Gohan shook his head sadly, I'm sorry Trunks, so sorry, he whispered silently. "What about me Dad, have I got it too?" "No, I gave you a vaccination two weeks ago, remember?" "Oh yeah. Well why didn't you give yourself one." "Ah son, the virus was already in its advanced stages and by then there is no stopping it." The black haired warrior said softly. "Okay Father, I will obey your instruction and go back to the past and save your life!" the boy promised hastily, tears streaming unchecked down his cheeks. Gohan just nodded, knowing it was hopeless, the only reason he was sending the boy back was to keep him safe from what Gohan was about to do.  
  
The next three days were hard on both Gohan and Trunks. Gohan was finding it harder and harder to function normally and needed help to get around, but when Trunks went out on android patrol Gohan staggered to Bulma's old work room. His breathing laboured and heart pounding abnormally, he wound his way around the junk to a wooden crate labelled "Last Resort." he opened the lid carefully, so as not to disturb the contents. Inside was a highly explosive nuclear bomb, hooked up too enough explosives world wide to destroy the planet. And everything on it. He set it to go off in 48 hours and 30 minutes, giving trunks enough time to get off planet.  
  
Trunks entered C.C that night and knew something was very wrong. He searched for Gohan's Ki; it was very weak, coming from his bedroom. "Dad!" he called and ran upstairs as fast as he could. Gohan was laying half on the bed, half off, his face down. His breathing was shallow and hoarse. "DAD!" Trunks rushed to his side. Gohan turned his head slightly and looked at his son with blank black eyes, Trunks swiped tears from his eyes and knelt beside the bed and grabbed his Dad's hand. "Trunks," Gohan said hoarsely, "Trunks, I...I need you to..." Gohan paused to have a coughing fit, "I need you to go today. It is im...imperative that you leave now." Gohan struggled to force the words through his pain filled throat. "But Dad!" Trunks protested, tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks. "Please don't protest Trunks and remember that I love you very much." Trunks just nodded, his whole body trembling with the emotional shock. "Okay Dad, anything you say." Trunks said, dropping Gohan's hand and walking out as silently as possible. "Good Bye son, I hope you will be happy in the dimension I'm sending you."  
  
End Prologue  
  
NEXT: where is Trunks Going, and will he ever be able to help Gohan? Next time on Dragonball FUTURE!!! 


	2. Such Pain

I do not own DBZ, you remember that! Or any other Anime and Manga for that matter. (Well except for the ones that I made.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1  
  
Trunks jumped into the Capsule Corp's. Time Machine with ease and looked over the buttons on the control panel. "Okay, Dad said that to initiate transport all I have to do is press the green button." He quickly found the correct button and with a deep breath to calm his nerves he pressed it.  
  
The blackness of the time tunnel surprised him, it was like a swirling tunnel of space and every now and then he would pass a group of stars that seemed like long yellow lines. Then a strange thing happened; he stopped and in stead of seeing stars before him, he saw an image of his past: He was about 11 with unruly lavender hair and wild eyes. He was standing beside Gohan looking down on a grave. "Such a waste of life." Gohan muttered, oblivious to the boy beside him. Looking up at him with shining eyes the younger Trunks asked, "Why do innocent people die Sensei?" "The world is full of injustice youngling and this just one of those injustices." His mentor answered softly. "Did you know her Sensei?" the boy asked staring at the tombstone. For a while Gohan didn't answer then he sighed sadly "No Trunks I did not." Was his answer before striding away with his head hung. The scene stayed with the young Trunks for a moment then moved to the tombstone, the words engraved were simple and indifferent: Here lies Videl Satan and her unborn child. Died 4036 AD  
  
The scene then disappeared with a swirl of colour and the Time Machine moved on with a jerk, it kept moving for a while and then jerked to a grinding halt and another scene popped up: this time Trunks wasn't in it, instead it was a picture of Gohan. He was sitting down on a grassy hill and in his arms was a very pregnant woman; she was leaning against his chest and smiling in contentment. "Thank you for bringing me here Gohan." The woman said softly. "Anything for you My Love." Gohan whispered back. The woman smiled. She then tried to get up and turn around to face Gohan but groaned in pain as the babe inside her protested. She chuckled as she settled back down between Gohan's legs, "I guess your son didn't want to move." "No love, I must protest that it was your daughter that forced you back to your original position." Gohan teased gently. The woman chuckled again then breathed in deeply closing her eyes, "Oh Gohan it's so nice just to sit here and forget." "Yes Love, it is." "Not for much longer!" called a menacing voice from behind them. Gohan jumped up swiftly, yet still careful with the woman. "Leave Androids!" he growled. "Hahaha! I don't think so Saiyan!" the black haired robot said, "We may not want to exterminate you just yet, but destroying the bitch and unborn brat will definitely be entertaining for all of us!" "Noooo!" Gohan cried but it was to late because a Ki blast was already tearing through her stomach. The woman screamed "GOHAN!" as she fell back to the ground. He turned to the androids his eyes holding a look filled pain and hatred that Trunks had never seen before. Sure he had seen his Sensei angry and hateful, but never to this extent and Trunks decided that on that sunny day, Gohan lost that last trace of hope. It was there in that grassy glade where Gohan gained his indifference to the world but most importantly it was there on that day from the past where Gohan lost that small but important element of his personality, his innocence. Gohan then started powering up and the earth began to shake as his golden energy swirled around him. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" he screamed as body was engulfed in yellow flames. His eyes flickered from black to green then finally settled to green, his hair took on a life of its own as it glowed and swayed to a non-existent breeze, then it started to grow longer and longer until Gohan stared to resemble a golden porcupine. He had no eyebrows at all and the green eyes below the strange ridges posing as brows seemed to flicker a deep red, then blue and then back to green. "YOU WILL PAY!" he sounded coldly. The two androids then powered up, "I think not." Said the blonde, shooting a Ki blast at Gohan, it was too quick and Gohan got hit sending him backward and then the two laughing androids disappeared. (AN: in my story the androids are way stronger okay?) Seeing that the androids were gone Gohan scrambled over to the dying woman, she was crying out in pain, there was a large rip in her belly and she was trying to hold it closed to no avail. "Go...Gohan?" she breathed in pain. "Videl please don't leave me, don't you know how much I need you, don't you know that you are imperative to my happiness." Gohan cried in despair. "Oh mus...must you...you use su...such big words." She tried to joke nearly choking on her own blood. "Hush love, this is no time for games, don't you see, don't you know you're dying and don't you know that I cant live without you." Gohan pleaded and Trunks saw the tears running down his mentor's checks. "Gohan I... I love so So much" she coughed and blood filled her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Gohan lent over and kissed her as her last breath shuddered out of her chest in a soft peace filled sigh. "I'll never forget you Love, or you little one." Gohan said, his hand covering Videl's bloody stomach carefully. He then lay down next the woman cuddling her close. And ignoring the blood covering him cried into her shoulder as a light breeze swept over the clearing in the mountain 439 area, close to a little cottage belonging to Mr and Mrs Gohan Son and their soon to be born child.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes on the painful scene; it was too hard to watch. He didn't even notice that he was crying until he wiped his eyes of the salty tears. He was brought out of his grief when the Time Capsule jerked forward once more. (Has anyone seen Willy Wanka and the chocolate factory and the scene where the little boat is going down the tunnel- well that's kinda what the time tunnel looks like.) The C.C Time Machine continued down the tunnel for much longer this time, until it stopped once more and another scene popped up: Trunks couldn't have been more then six months at the time and he was being bounced on Bulma's lap gently. They were sitting down in a very much cleaner Capsule Corp lounge room. His mother sitting on a green couch and a tall haired man whom, Trunks assumed, was his real father. Opposite them was a boy, with haunted black eyes and spiky black hair that fell every which way down his back. Trunks recognised him as a younger Gohan. "Gohan stay with us, we'll adopt you if that's what you want, but please just don't go." Trunks' mother pleaded. "No Bulma I can't, you're a family now, you don't need me and no offence but I'd prefer to stay away." Gohan answered softly then stood and walked out of the room. Bulma stood to go after him but Vegeta held her back. "Vegeta?" "Let him go woman, if he doesn't want to be part of a family don't force him to be, if you do he'll resent you for it, let him be and he'll come back one day." Vegeta said softly. "But Vegeta, he's just a child." "Hush woman! That boy grew up years ago, that is the way it is with child warriors!" Vegeta said angrily, then he stood up, his head held high, "I know well what the boy is feeling, I'll go speak to him, but be warned that I'll not force him." Vegeta relented, seeing his mates sorrow, then he walked out. Bulma stood there shivering in grief not only because she couldn't fulfil her friends' wish that their son would be well looked after but also because her son, her baby was also destined to be a warrior, all Saiyans were.  
  
Trunks stared at the dissipating scene; he felt that his emotions had been wrung dry. Hell, he'd thought that he'd had a rough life, but it had been nothing like the hell Gohan had gone through, not at all! He had to find a way to spare his mentor, his Father all that pain! He needed to save Goku! Goku was the answer.  
  
END CHAPTER 


	3. Vote

OK Minna. Listen Up I will not write any more of my story unless I get 10 reviews. Also I want a vote! Where does Trunks go? Sailor moon dimension Ranma1/2 dimension Maze dimension Trigun dimension Other.  
Vote now! 


	4. sleep

Thanks minna-chan, appreciate the reviews. But still NEED more. Umm, don't own DBZ or any other anime out there, well not yet anyway. Muhahahahaha! Ahem anywayz, I still don't know where I want this story to go. But I'll figure it out Dammit!!  
  
ON WIT DE SHOW.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The one-seater time machine jerked for once more, but Trunks was in too much distress to take any heed to the fact that he was moving again. The Time Tunnel seemed to change around the oblivious teen. The swirls of colours started to dart erratically around the lonely time machine, encircling it in flashes of light mixed in with the darkness of space. Trunks felt exhausted, physically as well as mentally, he lay back in the chair of the T-M (time machine) with a sigh. And as his eyes closed he promised himself and his father that he would find Goku and save his world. Little did he know, that he was about to go on an adventure he didn't expect.  
  
#Now I know it is short but TUFF, its your own fault for not Reviewing,  
When people review, then Sanie will write more.  
Get it? Also I want votes on where he goes, I've already got 1 for Trigun  
dimension, but I don't think many people know about the Trigun series.#  
Well Ja minna-chan 


	5. dust and more dust, it be gun smoken

Well Minna, here is sanie with another very slow chapter, hehe you read it at a snails pace. Ho ho ho ho ^^ (bad joke) Umm yeah sorry to those who actually like this story and was waiting on another chapter, there probably ain't a lot of ya, but what ever^^  
  
The first chappies of this fanfic are really old, I wrote them about 2 years ago, and the format is mega bad, I really do apoligize for my bad word program and hope this chapter is better.  
  
Seeming as I only got a couple of votes, and they were for trigun I decided well you'll see. ^^ hehehehe  
  
NOW FOR DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
(psst vash that's your q.)  
  
**Vash looks up from pile of donuts.*** VCan't talk eating!  
  
***sanie growls menacingly, but no one takes any notice.*** S Fine I'll do it my self! I do not own Any anime used in this story! But I do however Own the story! Muhahaha You remember that!  
  
~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SOME WHERE IN THE DEPTHS OF THE TIME TUNNEL!  
  
~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some where in the depths of the time tunnel a dark haired woman in a really short skirt, holding a really big staff, stood silently. She was guarding the time tunnel as she always did.  
  
Something caught her eye in swirling tunnel,  
  
"Now where do you think you're going?" she pondered, tapping the staff against her chin.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but they don't need you Trunks, besides you are needed else where." The woman's eyes widened.  
  
"I need a man, now I'm talking to my self!" she exclaimed, and then whacked her self over the head with the staff.  
  
She muttered an expletive and rubbed her head, then waved the staff a couple of times, sending the nearly unconscious teen God knows where.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOD KNOWS WHERE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The time machine landed in a storm of dust and debris in the middle of nowhere, the four people standing not ten feet away were showered with dirt and rocks, making them look like some kind of sand monster.  
  
"What is it?" asked the tall female.  
  
"Who knows, it looks like it's lost technology." Muttered the tallest in the group, a man with odd, spiky blond hair and fathomless aqua marine eyes, distinctly out of place the sandy terrain.  
  
The group stood the for a moment, when all of a sudden the short dark haired girl growled, "Vash You are a walking Disaster!"  
  
"WadidIdo!?" squeaked the tall man, moving away from the short girl, to hide behind the other man, "Woodwolf, save me!"  
  
Woodwolf ignored the blond, and continued staring at the odd looking contraption intently, he was about to say something when....  
  
"Hey guys' I think that there is something in that thing!" exclaimed the tall girl, "I'm gonna check it out!"  
  
With that said the girl with the rather ugly overcoat walked cautiously toward the machine labelled as 'Hope'.  
  
"Wait Milly!" Meryl cried, rushing forward to stop her friend, however Vash was already beside the machine, "Hey guys, she's right, there's a boy in this thing." The bumbling gunman said, hesitantly touching the cool metal of the 'Hope', his hands lightly brushing over a red button on what seemed to be a control panel.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"AH VASH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!" cried Meryl and Woodwolf.  
  
"IDON'TKNOW I DON'TKNOW!!"  
  
"Oh mister Vash, look at this."  
  
All three turned to look a the taller girl, the white smoke had cleared leaving in its place two things, a young boy lying on the dusty ground and a palm sized capsule laying beside him.  
  
"What happened to the thing he was in?" questioned Vash. The other three shrugged.  
  
Trunks moaned slightly bringing attention to himself although in his present state of restless sleep he didn't know it.  
  
"Mister Vash, I think he's hurt." Milly said softly to the blond beside her.  
  
Vash wasn't quite sure what the boy was, he did know however, exactly what he wasn't, the boy was not human, undoubtedly not human, no matter that his appearance pointed to the fact that he was, there was no way a human could give off that kind of energy.  
  
Vash bent over the young man and studied him intently, he wore a blue jacket with what looked like an extravagant copy write sign on it and a black shirt under that.  
  
He also wore brown/grey pants that looked several sizes to big.  
  
What struck Vash the most, however, was the light lavender hair that fell over his eyes and the large sword on the boys back, swords' being very rare on planet Gunsmoke, this feature of the boy's appearance was very odd.  
  
"Where do you think he came from?" Meryl asked from behind him, Vash looked up into her eyes, "The sky." He said with all seriousness.  
  
Meryl frowned, rebuking him silently, "I mean where does he come from originally."  
  
"Not from around here that's for sure." Woodwolf murmured softly from the other side of Meryl.  
  
Vash nodded, I don't think he was even born on this planet, he thought, refraining from telling the others his suspicions.  
  
Vash picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Well no use staying around this dusty waste land, we'd better find a town." He said as his aqua eyes fell on to the white capsule with 02 written on it.  
  
"Hey Wolfwood, pick up that white thing will ya."  
  
"Are you sure it's not a bomb or somethin'?" Wolfwood asked, eyeing the capsule wearily.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is holding whatever that thing the kid came in." Vash said looking up at the sky; as if it would give the answers he was looking for.  
  
Meryl looked as Vash, her eyes narrowed, who was this calm man? Where had he taken that bumbling goody-goody of a gunman, known as the humanoid typhoon?  
  
Vash's face was almost serene in its calmness, and he had a look of deep thought.  
  
Meryl thought back to the incident just a few days ago, with the trade caravan they had travelled with, she remembered his face then.  
  
That stern cold face as he shot those poor teenagers, of course they hadn't known at the time that the bullets used were fake and Meryl had honestly thought that Vash had killed the young couple.  
  
But even now even after they found out that Vash hadn't killed, Meryl couldn't seem to forget the cold face.  
  
Could it be that the Vash that he presented to the world isn't the really Vash?  
  
Could it just be a cover for a person struggling to deal with his pain and problems?  
  
Meryl looked once more to the legendary gunman, with a lavender haired teen slung over his shoulder.  
  
Maybe this solum Vash, with eyes that said he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, was in fact the real Vash the Stampede.  
  
Vash turned to look at wolfwood, who was gingerly holding the capsule with the tips of two fingers, attempting to keep it as far a way from him as possible.  
  
For some unknown reason Vash found this hilarious, so funny in fact, that he nearly drooped the unusual kid.  
  
"Hey! Are you laughing at me Needle Noggin'?!" Wolfwood asked, more like screamed, horror written all over his face. Vash, barely containing himself, nodded. Bad Idea!!  
  
Wolfwood growled, dropping the capsule, charged after Vash, his cross free from it restraints and ready to fire.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vash screamed in fear, and turned to run, dumping the boy on Milly as he past her, dodging bullets all the while.  
  
Meryl turned to Milly, "Just like children, just with guns!" she exclaimed in disgust.  
  
As she said that, the boy, now on Milly's shoulder groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see.....................  
  
Review... l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
\/ 


End file.
